


Mature Derek

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words mature, memory and seashore.





	Mature Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for teenwolfdrabbles. Have some assholes!Sterek xD
> 
> Prompt words. Month: mature, week: memory, day: seashore
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177133149552).)

They were both lost in memories for a little while, memories of childhoods long gone, but then Stiles took Derek’s hand and smiled at him. Derek grinned and Stiles immediately backed up.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he warned, but Derek’s smile just turned more feral.

It was easy, grabbing Stiles, carrying him out to the water as he shrieked and Derek laughed.

Stiles sputtered as he surfaced, and he glared at Derek. “Mature, Derek, really mature.”

He got his revenge later though, when Derek was dozing in the sun and had a bucket of cold seawater thrown in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
